poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Space Paranoid
They have return to Digital nHollow Bastion and they saw the Heartless Shoutmon: Hold on. I though everything is under control. Then they saw the Town control system got out of control USApyon: Look! Damemon: Must be Organization 15 Digimons again. We better go see Metal They went there and they saw Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon Gotsumon: Alright! We did it! We create the Sea Salt Ice Cream. Jibanyan: Really! Can I have one, nyan? Gotsumon: Sure. He give it to him and he taste it Jibanyan: Wow! Tasty! They taste it Shoutmon: Very Salty. Komasan: But, sweet. Pumpkinmon: It's a Ice Cream we create. So I think you can have those. They went to see Metal and they saw Heartless who looks like from Tron's world, they are fighting them and they defeated them. Then Marine came out of the Door from Shahra's house Marine: Get inside. Shoutmon: Wait! There something I should tell you. Why are these guys are from Tron's World? Marine: There's no time for that. Get inside. Omega is working on something Shahra: Will you speed it up? Omega: Incomplete. Shanta: We haven't got all day here. Omega: I almost got it! Then they know Shoutmon and his friends arrived Omega: Looks like you finally made it. Shoutmon: So what's happening? Why are those Heartless are coming from Tron's world? Shahra: We have message from Metal. Omega: And you see this. Flashback has started Omega: (Voice) He went over to Wisemon's room to find out what's happening. Metal saw Something wrong, he typing the computer and then a door open he went there and saw the Machine making Heartless from Tron's World, he ran away from them. And more Heartless is roaming around the town Omega: And it turned out that the MCP using the data from the computer to make more Heartless. Then Defence system is out of control Emerl: And the MCP is control the Town's defence system too. In the Digital World The Digimon is under attack from Heartless Omega: Even all the Digimon from you're world has been under attack from the MCP. Back to Metal, he and Tikal heard the Alarm, and Metal is typing on the Computer Marine: The MCP doesn't know how to quit. Flashback has ended Omega: That's the Computer programming to you. Damemon: How's Tron the Robot doing? Marine: We cannot reach him! Omega: The Computer say that he's inside the Game Grid by force. And it looks like he's in trouble. USApyon: Here we go again. Shoutmon: We'll go check on Tron. Omega: Thanks, Kids. We're putting together an MCP Eradication Program from a friend of mine in the Real World. He said, that he wants me to create another that he's working on. And we're almost finished it. I better hurry this up. Marine: Look. We're gonna need Tron the Robot's help when the Eradicator's completed... Shoutmon: Don't worry. We'll make sure to tell Tron! Shahra: And this time... be careful. Shoutmon: We will! They went off and they see 3 bird ?????: You lie to us! Shoutmon: Huh? ?????? 2: Metal, doesn't have any Treasure! ???? 3: And we fough for you guys. Damemon: Whisper! Whisper: Well, I have no choice but to do it. ???? 2: I don't see how we're going to work this out. Gumdramon: Well, what do you want us to do? They are Having a conversation ?????: We're just gonna take ''your ''treasure. Damemon: We don't have Treasure. ???? 2: Really? ?????: Hmm, let's take a look! They look at them ????: Okay, we decided! The Babylon Rogue are taking all your items! Shoutmon: Aw, come on! ????? 2: Aw, man. ?????: This Stupid. ????? 3: So not cool. Shoutmon: Look, we are so sorry we tricked you, but... ????? 3: Forget it. Metal told us about it. He said your Adventures been pretty rough. ????: So if wouldn't really be right if we took your things. ???? 2: We'll root for you. Here this is for us. They gave him a Sword, Shield and a rod ????: Bye! Good luck on your journey! They left Our Heroes went to see Metal and Tikal and they saw them, and they thought they are Heartless Whisper: It's just us! Metal: My bad. You can't talk to Tron it this room gets taken over. Tikal n Did you check with Omega? Shoutmon: Yes. Metal: And the Eradicator's? Komajiro: Almost. Tikal: Great! Say, Metal, why don't you go work with your grandpa? I have this place under control. Metal: Are you sure? All by yourself...? She give him a serious look Metal: Okay. It's all yours. Shoutmon: How's Tron the Robot? Metal: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a try. Damemon: No, we'll go talk to him in person. Metal: Then I have something to ask. When you find Tron the Robot could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication Program. Komasan: The I/O Tower. Okay! Metal Thank you, guys. And watch your backs. He ran off, Shoutmon is looking at the monitor Shoutmon: We'll be there any minute, Tron. He less the Button and they went inside the Computer again At the Space Paranoid Heartless are taking over Meanwhile Our Heroes have arrived Komasan: I'm worried. I hope Tron the Robot is okay, Zura. Gumdramon: I am. Let's head to the game grid. He look at the terminal Gumdramon: Great! The terminal works! USApyon: Let's go! They went to the Game Grid Meanwhile Omega is typing the Computer and then Metal arrived Metal: Are you done? Omega: Should be. If it weren't for that Doll Face magic. Shahra: What did you call me!? Omega: I'm busy here! Shahra: That's it! I'll teach you a lesson! She use her power and aim to Omega Omega: Complete! Then it blast him Omega: Ah! He get up and give it to Metal Omega: Here you go, Metal. I made a homemade Program. A genie special. Shahra: This better work. Metal: I'm leave. Shahra: And be on your guard. Meanwhile Shoutmon and his Friends has arrived at the Game Grid and they saw Tron the Robot in trouble from the Heartless Shoutmon: Tron! Tron: Be careful! Then the Heartless attacked him Shoutmon: Stop them! They are fighting the Heartless and they are back in the cell with Tron Tron: You saved my life. Shoutmon: We did. USApyon: So what happen? Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the users. What's been happening on the outside world and the Digital World from yours. Shoutmon: Well, there this machine for making Heartless- it's gone totally crazy... The town's control system is using problems, too. Even the Heartless has been send to the Digital World thanks to the MCP But Omega'ss putting together a Program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good. Tron: Great! Shoutmon: That's right! Tron: But who's Omega? Komajiro: He's a friend of our and he's a Robot. Metal, Tikal, Marine, Emerl and Shahra... They're all on the outside Worring about you, Tron. Tron: Wow. I think I have alot of Users Friends today. Komajiro: That progress will be done by now, don't you think, Zura? USApyon: To the Tower! Tron: Let's move!